


Смена ролей

by Siberia_Otaku_Saiten



Series: Texts 2018 [12]
Category: Original Work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten/pseuds/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten
Summary: Все привыкли к тому, что дракон похищает принцессу, а что, если всё будет наоборот?





	Смена ролей

**Author's Note:**

> Заявка_258_оридж 2018

Дракон лежал на крыше не слишком высокой башни и скучающим  
взглядом осматривал открывающиеся ему окрестности. Ничего необычного.  
Просто скучная повседневность. Солнышко светит, травка зеленеет, птички  
поют, девочка через поле идёт... Девочка?? Через поле идёт!?  
Дракон протёр глаза. Он не был стар, чтобы зрение его так обманывало.  
Он был молод и полон сил! Но девочка продолжала решительно идти к башне.  
И тут дракон испугался. Во всех сказках и историях дракон похищает  
принцессу. Но ещё дедушка ему говорил, что те времена кончились, и  
принцессы все вывелись — некого похищать. Лежи себе да охраняй башню, а  
тут такое.  
Дракон спустился на землю и стал дожидаться эту странную девочку, как  
выяснилось, с мечом и верёвкой наперевес. Не будет лишним напомнить, что  
дракон был очень молод и людей вживую ещё ни разу не видел, поэтому  
увиденное им сейчас повергло его, мягко говоря, в шок.  
— О-о-о, а вот и дракон! — воскликнула девочка, подбегая ближе. Она была  
всего раза в полтора меньше дракона.  
Наш бедный, несчастный дракон сел на землю и растерянно уставился на  
незнакомку.  
— Ты меньше, чем я думала... — немного разочарованно протянула девочка,  
— а впрочем, это к лучшему! Я пришла тебя похитить!  
Девочке было на вид лет двенадцать. Она была в розовом, оборванном до  
колен, платье, в грязных, когда-то белых, туфлях и с коротко стриженными  
растрёпанными светлыми волосами. Вся эта ситуация была до боли смешной,  
но не для дракона. Он издал нервный смешок и неуверенно повторил:  
— Меня похитить? Зачем? Ты сказок не читала? Я должен тебя похитить, и  
тебя должны спасать.  
— Ты меня похитишь? Ты же такая мелочь. Что ты мне сделаешь?  
— Ты меньше!  
— Иди за мной и не пререкайся! — рявкнула «принцесса».  
Дракон был крайне обескуражен подобным поведением этого «детёныша»

и решил свалить отсюда обратно на крышу.  
— Да иди ты... — буркнул дракон и развернулся спиной к девочке. Но  
принцесса выхватила меч и приставила его к горлу дракона.  
— Ты. Идёшь. Со мной, — членораздельно повторила девочка. Дракон  
закатил глаза и обернулся к принцессе.  
«Поддамся, а потом сбегу,» — подумал дракон, когда маленькое исчадие  
ада накинуло на него верёвку с петлёй и потянуло за собой.  
— И зачем тебе я? — пытался завести разговор дракон, но в ответ получил  
лишь:  
— Нужен.  
— А кто меня спасёт из твоего плена? — не унимался дракон.  
— Найдётся какой-нибудь... принц, — девочка обернулась. Дракон  
остановился. — Ну хорошо, принцесса.  
— Но ты же...  
— Это не мои проблемы! Найдём кого-нибудь, не нуди.  
Не прощло и часа, как они уже стояли у ворот какого-то явно  
заброшенного замка. Стражников нет, прислуги нет. Тишина. Лишь шуршание  
мышей. Они прошли сквозь открытые ворота. И прошли сквозь открытые  
ворота. И прошли внутрь. Всё было в паутине. Всюду валялись самые разные  
вещи. От разбитых ваз и старых мечей до посуды и одежды. Дракон очень  
надеялся, что жить он будет не здесь.  
— Как тебя звать-то? — голос девочки разнёсся эхом по коридорам старого  
замка.  
— Александр, — еле слышно отозвался дракон. Он уже скучал по своей  
маленькой башенке и по маленьким чистеньким комнаткам в ней. Саша был  
очень чистоплотным драконом.  
— Прекрасно. Если что, я Маша, — девочка нисколько не сбавляла  
громкость. Её как будто вообще не смущало эхо.  
Вот они пришли к кухне. Горы немытой посуды, паутина, мыши без  
смущения бегали по столу. Из крана капало, и всё, что не могло оказаться в  
паутине, заросло плесенью.  
— Прошу, обустраивайся. Можешь взять из какой-нибудь комнаты диван, -  
кинула девочка и пошла куда-то сама себе.  
Александр хотел было уйти тем же путём, которым они пришли, но не  
тут-то было — двери оказались заперты, на окнах решётки, а стены без  
отдушин. Положение было крайне безнадёжным. Двери, хоть и были  
деревянными, но огневой мощи современного дракона явно не хватало, чтобы  
хотя бы прожечь дыру, не говоря уже о том, чтобы спалить дотла. Так и остался  
там дракон.  
Меньше, чем за неделю кухня и прилежащая к ней комната совершенно  
преобразились. Вся посуда была вымыта, паутина убрана вместе с плесенью,  
мусор вынесен в коридор. В общем, всё сияло, как не выглядел ни единый  
уголок этого замка последние несколько лет.  
И вот, почти неделю спустя, «принцесса Мария» удостоила дракона своим  
визитом.

— Ну что, дракон? Как тебе живётся в плену? — донёсся приближающийся  
голос из коридора.  
Девочка вошла в кухню, самодовольно скрестив руки на груди, ожидая  
увидеть скучающего или борющегося за спальное место с мышами дракона. Но  
Александр не оправдал её ожиданий. Он стоял и натирал и без того чистый  
кран.  
— Надо сказать, — задумчиво начал дракон, — мне здесь прекрасно живётся.  
У меня башенка хоть и маленькая, и уютная, но там уже скучновато. А ту-у-ут, -  
дракон развёл лапами, — пару месяцев есть чем заняться.  
Девочка смотрела на кухню огромными от удивления глазами. Она  
вспомнила то время, когда в замке было всегда чисто и прибрано, по коридорам  
ходили слуги, делая свою работу, стражники стояли, охраняя вход в замок.  
Когда в большом зале устраивались банкеты, когда она была совсем маленькой  
и танцевала в красивых платьях. Потом всё почернело... Она совершенно не  
помнила, что произошло, а может даже и не знала никогда. Но все умерли...  
Мама, папа, слуги, стража... Все, как один, умерли. А Маша осталась совсем  
одна. Глаза принцессы наполнились слезами. Послышался тихий всхлип и  
рядом стоящая табуретка была пнута в сторону Александра.  
— Уходи... — прошипела девочка, опустив голову вниз. Дракон ничего не  
понял и остался всё там же стоять.  
— Уходи! — в этот раз уже крикнула принцесса, резким движением  
переворачивая один из столов. Он чуть не упал дракону на лапу, но тот успел  
отпрыгнуть.  
— Уходи отсюда... — захлёбываясь слезами и уже швыряя столовые приборы  
сказала Маша.  
Дракон на цыпочках прокрался к дверному проёму, прополз мимо  
психующей девочки и вышел в коридор. Окинув взглядом заросший паутиной  
замок, вышел на улицу.  
Девочка села на пол и заплакала. Солёные капельки слёз падали на  
каменный пол, образуя лужицы. Она сидела на коленях, закрыв лицо руками.  
Возможно, она плакала не только от нахлынувших воспоминаний, но ещё и от  
чувства вины за то, как она поступила с Александром. Она плакала от досады.  
Понурив голову, принцесса вышла на улицу и увидела... Дракона?! Сидевшего  
на обломке камня около входа.  
— Ты ещё здесь?.. — вяло спросила Маша.  
— Да, — коротко сказал Александр и обнял девочку. — Я помогу тебе забыть  
грустные воспоминания об этом месте. Мы создадим новые для того, чтобы  
забыть старое, хорошо?  
— Тебе делать нечего? — удивлённо спросила девочка.  
— Да, — ответил дракон и улыбнулся.


End file.
